


Painful Secret

by KawaiiNinja



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Fluff and Angst, Major Illness, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiNinja/pseuds/KawaiiNinja
Summary: Mikey gets injured one night, and doesn't want to burden his brothers so he decides to keep it secret. However, even that has fatal consequences.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	1. The Slash

**Author's Note:**

> I reread one of my favorite Tmnt fics on fanfiction.net, "An Agonizing Secret" by multicoloremango where Mikey gets injured and hides it from his brothers. This author writes amazing fics so go check them out!
> 
> So this fic was inspired from that. This will be my own version of Mikey getting injured, and it'll be a different kind of fatal injury.
> 
> Hope ya enjoy!

"It's Fishface, Rahzar and Tigerclaw," Donnie's eyes narrowed, hands clenching they edge of the rooftop. Leo glared down into the alleyway as did Raphael.

"What are they doing?"

"It looks like they're harboring some kind of chemical into that van," Donatello pointed to where none other than Bebop and Rocksteady stood. So all of Shredder's henchmen we're here? "Ammonium Nitrate," Donnie squinted into the binoculars to see the label on the white boxes that they were hauling into the van. "That is a dangerous explosive substance."

"All right, ninjas," Leo nodded his head in affirmation. "You know the drill. Stop them before they take the chemical to Shredder's Lair." The four turtles leapt off the rooftop, Leonardo throwing a shruiken star at Bebop, resulting in him dropping the box against the cement. All mutants turned, facing the four ninja turtles.

"Ah, looks like today is my lucky day," Rahzar fixated his gaze on the orange masked turtle. Mikey pursed his lips, scowling.

"Get them!" Tigerclaw fired his ice ray as the four brothers dodged the ice beams. They took out their weapons, delving into battle.

Leo and Raph fought against Tigerclaw, Donatello against Bebop and Rocksteady and Michelangelo against Rahzar and Fishface. Mikey yelped, barely missing a swipe from the wolf's claws.

Donatello managed to kick away the remaining boxes as he whacked Bebop in the head with his bo staff, despite his invisibility tactic. "How come you always find me?" The mutant warthog exclaimed, rubbing his chin.

"Because you're too loud," Donnie retorted, smirking as he leapt to cling onto a metal railing of a fire escape against the side of the building to evade Rocksteady's charge as his horn slammed into the brick wall.

Mikey could feel his shell being slammed against the wall as his eyes widened in horror. "You are mine, Michelangelo!" Rahzar roared, thrusting his claws at Mikey's throat, pinning the freckled turtle to the wall. Luckily, his neck was only trapped between two clawed fingers, however, he was practically pinned. "Your end will be swift." While Mikey's hands clawed at Rahzar, he whimpered as Rahzar used his free claw to dig into Mikey's skin as he yelped.

He needed to think quickly to get himself out of this situation. His brothers were too occupied with their own fight. "Mikey!" Though Donatello seemed to noticed his situation. He could see the purple masked turtle running towards him, only to be pummeled into the side by Rocksteady. Raphael had his sais locked with TigerClaw's blade trying to hold him off.

Leonardo leapt back, head snapping around to gaze at Mikey trapped against the wall with Rahzar. The leader swung his blade ready to slice the mutant wolf who had his baby brother. Though he didn't expect that Fishface would kick him sending him spiraling across the street and smashing against several trash cans. Rahzar pulled his free claw back, ready to pierce Michelangelo's head.

Mikey reacted swiftly, though his hands were useless, his chucks laying on the ground beneath him. He managed to use one of his feet to grasp his weapon, trying all his might to pinch his toes around the hilt of the wood. Like a monkey would do using its feet as hands. He swung his leg, unleashing the kusarigama chain as it wrapped itself around Rahzar's neck. Mikey used both feet to tug onto his nunchuck, in tightening the chains to strangle Rahzar, practically choking the wolf mutant.

Rahzar gurgled, strangling against the freckled turtle until he was left with no choice other than to release Mikey. The youngest slammed the mutant against the cement as Rahzar croaked, trying to claw the mutant turtle.

"You will... die...!" He was silenced as Mikey twisted the chains further, digging into his neck that Mikey could see purple swelling and blood oozing underneath the metal.

"I don't think so, Rahzar," Mikey hissed.

ZING! The sound of metal sliced through the night breeze.

"AGH!" Pain exploded against Mikey's arm as he stumbled back. Blood splattered against the cement as Mikey clutched onto his right arm, grimacing in pain. He gritted his teeth tightly, noticing the blood seeping between his fingers. Rahzar had freed himself from his chains as Fishface stood there with a menacing look on his face.

"Let's see how well you fight with one arm!" Mikey noticed the blade that the catfish held, rusty in color, blood trickling off its edge.

"Retreat!" Tigerclaw ordered, as he was knocked back, upon noticing how Rahzar, Bebop and Rocksteady were injured. Fishface turned scowling but obliged nonetheless. The tiger mutant threw down an object as black smoke filled the air. It was enough to give them time to escape.

"Everyone okay?" Leo rubbed his head as he pushed himself from the trash bins.

"I knocked all the boxes from the van," Donnie pointed behind himself. Raph twirled his sais, revealing several bruises.

"I am fine."

Mikey grunted, feeling a tingling sensation. He lifted his hand to gaze at the deep bloody gash on his arm. Usually a wound like that would sting, but then why was he feeling tingling sensation as if his nerves were on fire? He tried to steady his breathing as he suddenly felt light headed. It wasn't like he had lost that much blood. He clutched tighter onto his arm trying to apply pressure to the bleeding wound. Using one of his wrappings he ripped it with his teeth, tying it tightly around the injury. That should do it, he tried to shake off whatever remaining blood there was on his hand.

His brothers were salvaging through the boxes, as Leonardo ordered that they should take them into the dump where they could explode them someplace where no one could get injured.

"Are you okay?" Mikey blinked, not realizing that Leo was gazing at him worriedly, now in front of him. How did he? Was he not paying attention?

"I'm good, dude," Mikey replied trying his best to hide the grimace of pain. Leo gazed at him, his eyes flicking to the way his youngest brother was holding his right arm.

"What happened?"

"It's nothing," Mikey shook his head. "It's just a bruise." He was surely surprised that his voice didn't squeak at that lie.

"You should have Donnie check that out when we get back to the lair."

"It's not that bad," Mikey shook his head. "I'm fine."

"You sure?" Leonardo raised a skeptical eye ridge.

"Mhm," Mikey nodded his head.

"Well, have Donnie or one of us look at it just to make sure."

"Okay," Mikey replied, smiling at his oldest Be other. Leo reached a hand over to give him a one armed hug.

"Come on."

Mikey's face contorted into pain as he followed behind his brothers. He was glad that they had their shells to him and couldn't see his face. No, he could take care of this injury himself. After all, he didn't want to be babied again. The pain wasn't that bad, it wasn't that bad of a wound.


	2. Hidden Secret

"YOU WHAT?!" Shredder boomed, slamming his fist against his throne chair. Bebop flinched, hiding behind his Rhino friend in order to hide from Shredder's wrath. Rahzar stayed in a knelt position as did Fishface and Tigerclaw. "You dared to fail me again."

"Not to worry," Fishface lifted his head. "Even though we retreated, I was able to inflict one of the turtles." All eyes were turned to the mutant fish. Fishface smirked, pulling out his blade. "You see? With this old rusty blade of mine." He turned it over, studying its unclean surface. "Surely he will suffer. His bloodstream will become infected. And if not cured, he will die."

* * *

Mikey ran alongside his brothers as they came to the entrance of the dump yard. He turned his head, watching as fire breathed into the air, spitting metal. The boxes filled with those chemicals had exploded. Raphael laughed, eyes twinkling at the sight.

"That takes care of that," Donnie dusted his hands, a smug expression on his face.

"At least nobody would be injured from that blast," Leo said, watching as the flames died, the smoke deteriorating.

"Ya gotta admit that was cool," Raph grinned. "Totally would do that again." Leo couldn't help himself but grin.

Mikey made sure to keep his one arm behind him as he returned to the lair with his brothers. "My sons, you are back. How did it go?" They were greeted by Master Splinter. The orange masked turtle could feel his heart hammer as he kept his arm behind his shell, hoping no one would notice. While his brothers were talking to Sensei he decided to sneak into Donnie's lab in taking some alcohol cleaning swabs, and some gauze rolls. This would be enough to treat his wound.

"What are you doing?" He yelped, clutching his supplies close to his plastron. Donatello was behind him, a curious expression on his face. "You're injured?" Donnie's eyes widened noticing the blood-stained wrapping on Mikey's arm.

"It's just a scratch."

"Like the shell that looks like a scratch," Donnie's eyes narrowed, taking a step towards his brother. "Let me see that." Mikey began to panic internally.

"It was from Rahzar's claws. But I'm fine. I was just coming in here to get the first aid stuff so Leo could help me clean it." The genius paused for a moment, before nodding his head.

"All right, but if you experience any other symptoms or it doesn't heal properly you tell me immediately, got it?" The genius knew that Leo was good at treating wounds too, he had some knowledge but if anything health-related and critical that was Donnie's department.

"Got it, D!" Mikey nodded hastily. He moved aside to walk out of the lab to suddenly be greeted by Raphael. The youngest shuffled aside to avoid the red masked turtle, making sure to keep his right side out of sight. Luckily enough, Raph gazed at his brother for a moment watching as Mikey walked down the hallway up to Leo who stood there who had returned from his room from talking to Master Splinter. Deciding that his older brother would take care of it, Raph shrugged before entering the lab to have Donnie check out his bruises.

"Hey, Mikey," Leo gazed at his baby brother, noticing the gauze roll and alcohol swabs he held.

"I had Donnie look at it, he said that it would heal on its own," Mikey answered Leo's silent question, "told me to keep cleaning it and change bandages."

"Good," Leo smiled, reaching out to pat Mikey's left shoulder. "Want me to help clean that?"

"I've got it bro, I can do this on my own. I don't need to be babied all the time." That statement shocked Leo, surprise on his face. "Sorry," Mikey quickly blurted.

"No you're right," Leo pulled his hand back. "You can do things on your own just like the rest of us. We just care about you, you know that right?"

"I do, I know," Mikey nodded, smiling.

"Great, if you have any problems come talk to me," Leo said before walking down the hall.

"Got it, Leo." Mikey then turned to head to his room, finally closing his door with a soft click. He breathed in a deep sigh of relief. "Holy chalupa... I must be on a roll today," he said to himself, wiping the sweat from his forehead. Typically he was a terrible liar, but somehow today he didn't blow his cover. He actually lied and covered himself well. Not that he had always been great at doing that, masking his feelings, and hiding himself.

Seating himself onto his bed Mikey stripped the wrapping from his arm as he took in the sight of the wound. It wasn't bleeding as much, though he did notice some dryness to the blood. He poked it, it felt slightly sticky.

"Time to clean this up," he took the alcohol swabs before applying them to the injury. He prepared himself for the sting of pain, knowing that this would hurt. But the youngest did not expect that the pain would be blinding. He yowled, hands clutching onto his bed sheets as hot needles flared up the length of his arm. It felt like his blood was boiling. This was worse than any stinging pain he had felt.

His vision blurred with tears as his body was hunched over in excruciating pain. His heart was beating rapidly, his pulse pounding and tingling in different areas of his body, though the wound was the worst. It felt like someone had taken a hot iron and twisted it into his bloody gash. His blood boiling, searing.

The intense sensation passed as Mikey took in deep rattling breaths to calm himself. His arm shook as he took the gauze roll to bandage it. "Whew.... done..." he breathed heavily, leaning his head back in relief. He had done it, he did it all by himself!

He cleaned his own wound, and bandaged it. Way to go Mikester. Now all that was left to do was to let it heal.


	3. Murky Hue

Mikey fell asleep drowsily that night. He never felt any better until the next morning. No pain at all whatsoever, except for a tingling sensation, and faint aching.

He joined his brothers for breakfast before heading off to training. The first thing Sensei had them do was to mediate. And halfway through the session Mikey found that he could not focus. There were twinges of pain shooting from his arm, directly from his wound. Why was it hurting so bad? That was normal right to still hurt until it fully healed? He grimaced, trying to keep himself quiet.

Master Splinter opened his eyes upon noticing that something was off. All of his sons spirits were in tune, except for Michelangelo. This was typical since the youngest sometimes couldn't focus, but this was different. The mutant father noted that Michelangelo was fidgeting, and it wasn't his usual way. The bandage on his arm was evidence.

"All right, that's enough mediating." All four of the turtles opened their eyes. "We will now move on to sparring." The turtles nodded their heads, standing up from the dojo mat. Mikey froze as Sensei came up close to him while his brothers got ready for some sparring, doing some stretching exercises to warm up.

"Michelangelo," the youngest could feel his heart hammer inside. He should've figured that he wouldn't be able to hide anything from Sensei. "I sense that you are in discomfort."

"Oh yeah, that," Mikey lifted his arm. "I did get injured, but no worries Donnie said that it would heal in no time. It's still healing, so it still hurts a bit." That wasn't necessarily a complete lie, but half a lie. Perhaps this would be a way to avoid his father by stating half lies rather than full ones. Since Master Splinter could probably read him well.

"Hm, very well. Just take it easy."

"Hai Sensei," he bowed before turning to join his brothers. "Hajime!" They got into their fighting stances before Leo lunged first Raph right after him. Mikey dodged the leader as Donnie swung his bo staff. The turtle could feel twinges of pain flaring up his arm, making him stumble a bit. He tried his best to keep his composure as Leo threw a punch, one that came in contact with his shoulder, above the bandage. It was a simultaneous reaction. Pain exploded, as he fell back shell colliding against the floor as Mikey could not hold back the mewl of pain.

"Mikey!" Tears threatened to spill as the turtle could feel his body shaking, convulsing as he pushed himself up on his arms. They were shaking so badly that he could feel sweat forming on his skin.

"What the shell, Leo?! Don't you see he's injured!? Does that bandage ring any bells?" Raph growled.

"I didn't hit him that hard! And I avoided hitting his bandage!"

"Then why does he look like he's dying?"

Mikey could feel the anxiety rising. He needed to find a way to cover this up! Because now everyone had just seen how much pain he was in. They would be suspicious, and he couldn't have that!

"Mikey?" Donnie knelt down worriedly in front of him, as did Leo. The leader reached out towards the youngest as Raph folded his arms, tilting his gaze down. An idea clicked on Mikey's mind, like a light bulb switch. He remembered that he still had some water balloons in his belt that he hadn't used.

Shifting his body so he was facing his brothers he used his good arm to splash all three of their faces with water balloons. "Ha! In your face!" He declared, smirking. "Ya fell for it!" He pushed himself up, biting his tongue tightly.

"What???" Leo blinked, perplexed. Donnie looked rather flabbergasted while Raphael was fuming.

"Ya mean ya faked being in pain?"

"Yep! You should've seen your faces!" Mikey giggled. "Perfect opportunity."

"Remind me why I even cared," Raph huffed in irritation.

"That's enough for you, Michelangelo. Training's over," Master Splinter said. "You should rest."

"Thank you, Sensei," Mikey bowed his head, turning around to leave the dojo. Haha! He was so clever! Turning that situation into a prank, into tricking his brothers that he was in pain when he really wasn't. The burning flare reminded the turtle as he his shoulder slumped against the wall. He groaned, boi that truly was painful. He honestly thought that he was gonna die there in the dojo.

Why was it hurting so bad? Gazing at the bandage Mikey, retreated to his room. Prying off the fabric he scrutinized his wound.

It didn't look the same as yesterday, but rather worse. The dried-up blood wasn't fully red, but had a tint of brown and yellow. Mikey was no medical expert, but he knew that blood was only supposed to be red, not a murky brown and yellow. Not to mention the skin around the wound was dying, turning white at the edges.

Ooookay, that was something. Maybe he needed to clean it again? Opening his door to make sure that no one would see him Mikey tip toed his way to the bathroom. He locked the door behind him as he ran tap water over his wound. "Ah!" Even the cool sensation of the water felt like it was sizzling his skin. He opened the cupboard to find a saline solution. He remembered Donnie saying that it could help to cleanse infections and wounds. Plopping the lid off, he poured the liquid over the wound, dabbing it with a cloth.

A wave of dizziness assaulted him at once from the blinding pain. Somehow he had collapsed, legs dangled over the edge of the tub, shell against the floor.

"Mikey?" Someone was rapping against the door. "Open up! You're taking so long!"

"Huh?" He whispered to himself not realizing that he was lying on the floor. How long was he like that? Turning onto his side he forced himself up, wincing at the pulsing pain. "Almost done dude!" He took his bandage that he left on the counter, quickly re-wrapping his wound to hide it. Mikey put away the saline solution before flushing the toilet, turning on the tap water to make it sound like he was going to the bathroom. Drying his hands, he unlocked the door opening it to allow Raphael to enter as he exited.

He could hear Leo and Donnie's voices in the main room. His body felt flushed, heart beating irregularly. Maybe he was slowly getting sick? Mikey closed his eyes, once again heading to his room.

Perhaps he needed more rest like Sensei said.


	4. Sweating Fever

"Mikey?" He groaned, shifting onto his side. "It's time for patrol." The freckled turtle jolted upright, gasping.

"Patrol?" His voice squeaked, cracking. He found himself still in his bed with his bedroom door shut.

"You've been in there nearly all day. Have you been sleeping?" The door was slightly ajar, revealing Leonardo's curious yet concerned expression.

"Coming!" Mikey shifted, moving his legs over the side of the bed. Leo pulled back muttering something to Donnie and Raph. Mikey grasped her chucks as he could feel that his hands were clammy. He would've thought that a power nap like this would make him feel better, but he felt drained. It took nearly all of his will power just to get off the bed. The sheets made a sound, like tearing from separating from his sticky skin.

He came out of his room, ready. Leo motioned that they would head out and keep an eye out in the city for any disturbance. Just like any typical day. The youngest followed them as they went through the sewers and climbed up the ladder to the world above. For a moment, the lights were so blinding that it made his head pound as he groaned. Although his brothers didn't seem to notice as they were already climbing up the firescape.

Mikey tried to follow them, yet somehow his vision blurred whilst he was still climbing up the slick metal. And then he lost his footing. His ninja reflexes kicked in, hand snatching whatever object was nearest to him. A pole to the side, his plastron slammed against the metal of the edge of the firescape as he whimpered. The black dots dancing in his vision cleared as he found that he was merely hanging by one hand to the firescape.

"Mikey!?" Three anxious faces peered over the top of the rooftop. Blobs of blue, purple and red. Mikey had to blink hard, taking in a deep rattling breath. Donnie lowered his bo staff, allowing Mikey to take it so he could gently haul his brother onto the rooftop.

The freckled turtle's body was sweating, a burning sensation prickling his skin.

"Are you okay?" Leo knelt down in front of him. "What happened?"

"I uh- I slipped," Mikey swallowed dryly.

"Idiot," Raph shook his head.

"Please be careful and try not to be so clumsy. If you had fallen you could've seriously injured yourself," Leo gave him a stern expression. Like a mother would scolding their child about danger.

Mikey chuckled nervously. "Sorry."

"Come on," Donnie reached towards him as Mikey recoiled.

"I've got it," he said, pushing himself to stand onto his feet. Donatello nodded his head before turning to face Leo and Raph.

"We should head up there," Leo pointed to the building of TCRI. "We'll have a better view. Let's go ninjas." With that they leapt across the rooftops. Mikey took in a deep breath, subsequently following suit. He thought everything was normal until, Leo's voice rang through the air. "Mikey! Why are you being so slow? Hurry up!"

 _Huh?_ Since when was he dragging behind his bros? That was weird, he was typically the fastest one out of all of them. Donatello seemed to notice as he decided to slow down, now running alongside Mikey.

"Are you sure you're feeling all right?" He asked. "You seem a bit weaker and less energetic than usual."

"Just a little bit tired, bro," Mikey replied. Donnie's eyes studied him, gazing over his body.

"Tired?"

"Foot Ninjas!" Leo barked as Donatello raised his head. Sure enough, black ninjas surrounded them. The genius pulled out his staff as Mikey would feel himself becoming whoozy. What was wrong with him? Was he getting sick? No he couldn't let this happen, especially not now!

Despite how his body was on fire, heart racing and beating irregularly several times. He forced himself to move no matter how painful it was. Though he appeared to not even be fighting as a ninja socked him in the face, sending him slamming against the rooftop. All at once, colors swirled before his eyes.

"MIKEY!" And then he felt another blow to the stomach. The turtle swung his fist, knocking back the ninja. His stomach churned as he could do nothing but lay on his side and retch. All the food he had eaten before splattered the rooftop along with saliva as sweat trickled off his skin.

His arms were quivering badly, as he lifted his head. Luckily, his brothers didn't seem to notice as they were occupied in their own fight.

 _Oh shell..._ His legs and arms were spasming uncontrollably. All he could do was lie there in excruciating pain. _Come on, Mikey! Fight this!_ After all, there was a ninja standing above him.

Twisting his leg he swept the ninja off its feet. There was a barking noise as the foot ninjas then retreated.

"Finally!" Donnie grinned. Raph gazed down below his feet, to where he had smashed two ninjas heads.

"I only knocked them out," he told Leo when the leader glanced at the motionless bodies.

Mikey turned his head to find a TV dish cable next to him. He kicked it, allowing it fall to try to hide the vomit that pattered the rooftop. He couldn't let his bros know that he was sick.

"Mikey?" He blinked, stepping away to hold a thumbs up.

"I'm good," he smiled. "Just got slammed into the rooftop."

"You're not injured are you?"

"No."

"Good. Let's go back." Mikey was grateful that the sky was darker that none of his brothers could see his face all that well. He tried to remain close as possible in returning back home to the lair.

Mikey made a beeline for the bathroom, shutting the door. To his horror the his own face looked pallid, skin glistening with sweat. He was burning, hands clutching onto the edges of the skin.

So he was sick after all? Reaching for the medication in the cupboard, he took out several pills. One that was for fevers. He was no doctor but he had experienced fevers before to know what it was. But this- something about this was different unlike the other times.

It wasn't just his skin that was burning, but also his blood in every section of his body. All was that possible?

Mikey left the bathroom, stumbling towards his bedroom as he could hear blurred voices in the main room. He wouldn't be joining his brothers tonight, he wanted to go back to sleep. He needed more sleep.


	5. Lockjaw

The next morning Mikey slept in. He turned onto his side to read the clock on his bed stand. It was nearly afternoon he had slept through training! His brothers hadn't even come to wake him up. He shifted, throwing an arm over his face. Boi, he felt incredibly awful.

You'd think that he would feel better. How much worse could it get? Maybe he'd be sick like this for several days.

* * *

"Something's wrong with him."

"He could be sick," Leo suggested as the three stood in the dojo after training had ended. Master Splinter didn't move from his spot, listening to their conversation.

"That fall on the firescape did not seem like a clumsy fall," Donnie added. "He was doing fine and then slipped suddenly. The bars weren't even slick."

"He missed a peg?" Raph shrugged.

"No, his grip faltered and failed him. His eyes seemed clouded for a moment, unfocused."

"You weren't even that close, how could you even tell?" Leo inquired. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I asked later if he was feeling okay and all he told me that he was tired. I didn't think much about it as we were ambushed by foot ninjas."

"And yesterday he spent the entire day in his room, probably sleeping. During training two days ago it was like he wasn't even fighting."

"I agree, Leonardo," Splinter piped up. "During our meditation session I sensed that he was in distress, and in pain."

"What? But then he just played that stupid prank," Raphael was now confused.

"Hmm," Leo mused, tapping a finger to his chin. "Do you think that he did that prank on purpose?"

"You mean he only pranked us into thinking he wasn't in pain when in reality he was?" Donnie's eyes widened.

"But I didn't see any pain on his face."

"Michelangelo has a bright soul of sunshine," Sensei said. "But at the same time, he is capable of hiding and masking his own feelings."

Leo frowned at this. "So are you saying that he was still in pain from the night he got injured? That bandage on his arm?" He turned to face Donnie. "He told me you took care of it, and told him to keep cleaning the wound."

"What?" Donnie blinked, perplexed. "I don't recall telling Mikey no such thing. He told me that you were going to help him treat his wound."

"I didn't treat his wound he told me that you-" Leo paused, eyes wide. "He lied..." he whispered in realization.

"To both of us, it seems," Donnie finished. "To take care of it himself, so we wouldn't bother him."

"If it's just a scratch like he says, and now he's sick what's the big deal?" Raph asked.

"If the sickness correlates with the injury then that is a huge deal, Raphael," Donnie's eyes narrowed. "That is consequential."

"But we can't jump to conclusions yet," Leo held out his hands in case Donatello and Raph were to get solemn. "He could also just be sick for all we know."

"I will talk to him," Master Splinter nodded his head. "Perhaps he will be willing to indulge me on some vital information."

* * *

Mikey managed to make it to the kitchen. He took out a bowl, opening up the fridge to take out a gallon of milk. He wasn't in the mood for cooking himself anything. And besides, his brothers were already up and already had breakfast hours ago.

Setting the silver spoon onto the counter, a tickling sensation prodded Michelangelo's throat. He touched the side of his face, wincing. The symptoms were the same as yesterday, dizzy, sweating and burning up. The fever medication didn't seem to work.

Unfortunately, the moment he opened his mouth his breathing came out ragged, short pants squeezing his lungs. Mikey lurched forward, hands clutching for life onto the countertops. He couldn't breathe properly! It was coming it too fast! It was like he couldn't get enough oxygen.

"Michelangelo?" The episode had only lasted for a short moment as Mikey recollected himself.

"Oh hi, S-sensei..." he straightened himself, willing his quivering legs to stop. The mutant rat walked from underneath the tarp. "I'm sorry I skipped training..."

"Do not fret, my son," Splinter shook his head. "You were quite out of it. Your brothers have noticed that you don't seem well," he placed a hand onto Mikey's shoulder. The turtle was warm to the touch, too warm. "Do you have a fever?"

Mikey pulled himself away, shuffling to pour some strawberry harvest cereal into his bowl. Splinter raised an eyebrow. "I took some fever medication last night."

"You realize that is not a sugary cereal?" The rat pointed out.

"I just don't feel like eating fruity loops," Mikey shrugged. "But I don't feel hungry even though I know I should eat." He sat down onto the stool.

"When have you begun to get sick? Is it because of your injury?" Mikey did his best to not show that he was nervous. The turtle shook his head. "No, it doesn't hurt that bad anymore."

"Michelangelo." He knew that tone. "You cannot lie to me."

His head was beginning to spin. "I don't feel good... can I lie down?" The rat sighed, before nodding his head

"Of course." He watched Mikey leave his breakfast untouched. Walking out from the kitchen he noticed the freckled turtle collapsed against the beanbag in the TV pit. He was curled in onto himself. Master Splinter sighed before returning to the dojo.

* * *

He could hear buzzing, his neck rolling as Mikey cracked his eyelids open. Had he really collapsed onto the beanbag? Groaning, he pushed himself off. Being in his room would be better, that way he wouldn't get his brothers sick. Though, one step was all it took before hell seized him.

His legs gave out underneath him, spasming uncontrollably. Boiling pain piled through him, and- he suddenly couldn't breathe. The muscles in his neck and jaw were convulsing, becoming stiff.

It was like his muscles had stopped functioning, his airway being blocked. Mikey continued to thrash in agony, hands clawing the floor in a desperate attempt to cry out for help. However, he could not. No sound escaped his throat, except for a choking noise as tears burned his eyes.

And then he saw him. Someone Was screaming his name. All at once the darkness assaulted him, dragging him under.


	6. Secret Revealed

Mikey shifted, pain flaring. He couldn't be dead, right? The last thing he remembered was the feeling of being deprived of oxygen, and his body finally giving out.

There was a beeping noise, something cool entering his mouth. It was cold, yet refreshing. The pain came forcibly. Mikey yelped, eyes snapping open to feel himself being pushed back down. His brothers were around him and he was in.... Donnie's lab? The whiteness of the sheets signified that he was lying on a cot. How did?...

He felt numb, his body burning. That's when he realized that many IV tubes were hooked into his arms.

There was a stand to the side, a bin coated with red liquid. It was blood no doubt, but there was flesh inside it. Mikey was perplexed, gagging. Though the sound came out as a whistling noise. Not to mention there was a breathing tube over him, something connected to his throat, and went inside him. He wanted to gag, for he could feel the metal inside his throat, down his trachea.

"I know this is uncomfortable," he finally heard Donnie say. "But this is necessary to help you breathe."

"What...." he tried to ignore the uneasy feeling as his voice was raspy. "Happened?..." It was then that he saw the gloomy faces of his brothers. He could even see Master Splinter behind them.

"We found you choking in the main room!" Tears were leaking from Donatello's eyes. "You stopped breathing."

Mikey's eyes widened. That was right! He remembered it clearly now. He shifted uneasily.

"Don't ya ever do that again," Raph snapped, his own eyes obscured with tears.

"Do you know why you were sick?" Leonardo's stern midnight blue eyes met his. Though they were glossy. Mikey could feel guilt twisting inside. There were bags underneath his brothers eyes. Had they really been that worried about him? Was it really that bad?

"I- I was sick..." Mikey said slowly. "But I don't know why..."

"Why? Why would you keep this from us, Michelangelo?" Mikey flinched at his brother using his full name.

"You were sick because of your wound!" Donnie pointed to his arm which was now covered with a huge bandage. "You got tetanus, your blood became infected. Do you realize how serious this is?"

Mikey's eyes widened further, feeling himself panic. "I-..." he winced as his body twitched.

"It can lead to heart failure, fever, inability to control muscles and make your body shut down completely, and in your cause stop breathing." A hand touched his other good shoulder. "You could've died! I had to perform a tracheotomy, that is the tube that is forcing air into your lungs." He pointed at the metal object that went down Mikey's throat from the bottom. "The tissue was so badly damaged that it was dead. You're lucky enough that I only had to cut out a large chunk of your flesh instead of having to amputate your arm." Mikey spared a glance at the bloodied bin. Now he had a better view. The reddish-pink flesh was marred with black crust. "To what could possibly make you want to hide such a painful injury as this, is unspecified. Did you not ever think about the consequences?"

Mikey flinched, shuddering violently. Leo's expression softened as he pushed Donnie back a bit. Laying a gentle hand onto Mikey's shoulder, he sighed. "Mikey. You know you can tell us anything. We just want to know why you didn't come to any of us? And why you decided to lie about it and hide this. You could've died if we hadn't found you in time!"

The tears were burning into his eyes as Mikey whimpered. "I'm sorry!... I didn't think it was that bad..."

"That bad?" Raph scoffed. "You have a blood infection, that hurts like shell!" He was silenced by Leo placing a hand onto his shoulder, shaking his head.

"I knew it was injured badly, but I took care of it... and didn't think much about it. Then I was feeling sick, and I thought I was just caught something."

"Is that it?"

"I just...." Mikey sighed heavily. "Didn't want to be babied again and didn't want to burden you dudes." A moment of silence passed as all three of them relented their worried expressions.

"Of course you don't burden us," Leo said.

"Never bro," Raph shook his head. "If you ever start feeling that way, I will smack you until you start smiling again." Mikey couldn't help but to snort at that comment.

He could feel Donnie reach down to hug him gently with one arm.

"You are important, Michelangelo," Master Splinter spike. He rubbed a paw onto the top of Mikey's head. "More so than you ever realize." Now he could no longer hold back his tears. They trickled down his cheeks as his brothers and Sensei hugged him, well as much they could anyway without hurting him.

"Just please promise you won't do this again," Leo stared down at him.

"Next time anyone gets injured, they must have me check it, no excuses," Donnie added. Raph nodded his head in agreement.

"I promise...." Mikey smiled weakly. "I'm sorry for lying and keeping this a secret."

"As long as you're okay at least," Leo patted his head.

"Yeah we won't ever let you die, won't let anything happen to ya," Raph said gruffly. Mikey smiled, leaning his head back against the pillows. He suddenly felt whoozy.

"I feel... tired..."

"That is expected, considering the strong antibiotics I gave you. The drugs are slowly taking effect. It might be painful, will take time for it to flush through your bloodstream."

"So how'd the heck did he even get infected?"

"You better tell us that one," Leo turned to his youngest brother who was not half dozing.

"Fishface...." Mikey replied quietly. "With a blade..."

"Can you describe what the blade looked like?" Donnie asked.

Mikey scrunched his face up in thought. "I don't know... it was kinda brown... rusty..." he slurred, now laying back further.

"Rest, Mikey," Leo patted his plastron gently. "You need it."

"Well that makes more sense," Donnie turned to his supplies, putting on some fresh clean gloves to now dispose the rotten infected flesh. "Fishface probably had his knife like that on purpose."

Raph growled at that, as Leo spared a glance at his sleeping brother. At least he was stable now.


	7. Restitution

"How are you feeling?" Mikey pushed himself into a seated position as Master Splinter held out the pills, and shot.

"Better... I think." The orange clad terrapin took the glass of water, downing the pills before frowning as Splinter held the needle over his arm. "Do I need to have a shot?"

"Donatello says it's required. You are still recovering." Mikey took in a deep breath, knowing that it would do nothing to argue against his father. He nodded his head, shutting his eyes closed as the rat inserted the needle into his arm. The prick was quick as it had come, though it burned.

Mikey yelped, now feeling blinding pain exploding where his arm was bandaged. He could feel Sensei wrapping his arms around him. "Perhaps you need a Healing Hands session."

He allowed Splinter to gently guide him off the cot. He was able to stand and walk though his legs were wobbly. It had been several weeks since he was out of commission. As much as he hated missing out on patrol with his brothers, they made sure to compensate time with him.

And in fact, watching TV all day was a luxury. Though Master Splinter did scold him, telling him that he needed to do something other than lie down all day. Even Donnie suggested that he walk around, to keep his muscles healthy.

The limped, keeping his weight against the mutant rat as they entered the dojo. Mikey obeyed Splinter's instruction for lie down onto his shell. The rat began to chant, Mikey watching him as his hands began to glow white. "Woah." He did recall Sensei using this technique on April and the rest of them when they were poisoned, yet he was unconscious at the time.

Master Splinter moved his hands to Mikey's plastron as the turtle could feel a calming energy seeping into him. At first it was painful, as he grunted, turning his head from side to side. "Ah!" Eventually the blinding pain subsided into a dull ache. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to relax.

* * *

"You think he's doing all right?" Raph questioned.

"Sensei will take care of him," Leo said. The three were our topside, keeping watch over the city. Though to be honest, the real reason they were out was to catch a certain someone. A certain fish who would pay for hurting their youngest brother.

"There he is!" Donnie pointed down below. There was Fishface walking down the street with Rahzar behind him.

"That bastard is gonna pay," Raph cracked his knuckles.

"Let's wait until he's alone," Leo advised. "That way, he won't have any backup." The three ninjas went into stealth mode, following Fishface as he and Rahzar began to split up. Now was the perfect opportunity.

Leo drew the signal as they dropped down in front of the catfish mutant. Fishface stepped back, pulling out a blade from his side. "So I see that only one turtle is missing?" He laughed, taking note that the orange masked one was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh he survived all right," Raphael growled, twirling his sais. "But you're gonna pay for what you did to my brother!" He lunged first, swinging a punch directly at Fishface's face as the mutant was knocked backwards. Though Fishface swung with his blade to block Raphael, it still was not enough. Leonardo and Donatello joined in, they too delivering blows against the catfish mutant.

The fish slammed against the cement, spitting out blood with bruises that would soon form on his slick scales. A cut ran along his side, bleeding.

Raphael growled, eyes white slits as everything was a hazy red. He poised his sai, only for Leo to snatch his wrist.

"Raph, stop." The leader commanded, now getting his and Donatello's attention at the same time. "We're not here to kill anyone."

"But that bastard deserves it for hurting Mikey!"

"This is enough," Leo gestured to the beaten fish lying against the cement.

"Leo's right," Donnie added. "We should let karma finish him." Raph huffed, jerking his arm away from Leo as he took in a deep rattling breath, trying to calm his raging nerves. Fishface began to laugh, clutching onto his bleeding side.

"Yeah, karma will come for him," Donnie flares down at the mutant. He sheathed his bo staff behind his shell, before following Leo and Raph. The three of them leaving Fishface alone and injured in the middle of the street.

Fishface pushed himself up, gazing down ahead as the sound of a car's horn could be heard, following by tires screeching. Then the world exploded.

Leonardo had made it to the nearest manhole cover as the three watched in shock. Did Fishface just get... hit by a car? He had enough time to escape, but he didn't.

Raph didn't seem fazed as he shrugged. "He got what deserved." He hopped down into the sewers not saying another word. Leo sighed, he was glad that they didn't actually kill him. That would be wrong, but then again it was karma that would finish the job.

The three of them returned to the lair to find Mikey in the main room. He seemed chirpier this time. "You're back!" He turned his head, smiling at his bros. "Anything happen on patrol?" He was curious.

"We fought Fishface," Donnie replied, plopping down beside his brother.

"He got payback," Raph smirked. "He got what he deserved." Mikey's eyes widened, quickly gazing at Leo worriedly.

"You didn't?..."

"No, we didn't kill him," Leo smiled at his youngest brother. "We only injured him, but in the end he ended up dying from getting hit by a car. He could've had enough time to escape, but he got what came at him."

"Yeah, no one tries to kill our baby brother and gets away with it," Raph gave Mikey a gentle noogie. Mikey giggled at this.

"How are you feeling?" Donnie gazed at him. "Did you take your medication today?"

"Yeah, Sensei gave me the pills and the shot. It's still sore," Mikey lifted his arm. "But I'm starting to feel better. He did the Healing Hands technique on me."

"Ah, well that's great," Leo smiled. And sure enough, Master Splinter came from the kitchen holding a steaming mug of herbal tea. Mikey flinched as he was given the mug. He didn't necessarily like tea, but the mutant suggested that this would help him to recover faster.

"Herbal tea will help to fight disease and infections," Donnie lifted a finger. "It'll help you boost your immune system."

Mikey brought the mug to his lips as he took a sip. Master Splinter took a seat, watching his sons interact with a smile on his face.

"Here, I'm going to take off the bandage to see how the wound is healing. You okay with that?" Mikey nodded his head at the genius. He allowed the purple banded turtle to gently strips way the thick gauze roll to reveal his arm. Sure enough there was a large chunk of his arm missing, but it was still intact. You could almost see the bone, though new skin was beginning to form. Donnie instructed Leo to head to his lab to give him a vial of tacrolimus. The leader Donatello's bidding, returning with the bottle of the potent drug. It was a type of drug that speed up surgical wound healing, thus reducing scar tissue.

Mikey yelped as Donnie applied the liquid to his wound. It stung in contact, as he bit his lip tightly. "There all done," Donnie took a new roll of bandages to wrap up Mikey's arm. The orange masked turtle drank down the rest of his herbal tea as he leaned back, closing his eyes. He was feeling quite tired. "Perhaps you should rest." And so he did, though he woke up in the middle of the night to find that his brothers had taken him back to his own bed. Not only that, they were all in his room. Raphael laying on the floor with his shell against the bed post, Leonardo was on the bed next to him. Donatello seated on a chair with his arms hunched over Mikey's good arm.

The youngest smiled, feeling a warm feeling pulsating. He felt loved, they cared for him. How did he deserve such wonderful brothers anyway?

He shifted, closing his eyes to drift off back to sleep. Though he couldn’t have asked for a better family than this.

* * *

A few months passed as Mikey's healing process was speeding up. Especially with lots of herbal tea, meditating with Master Splinter and the Healing Hands technique. The mutant rat would perform the mantra on him every day, though sometimes Leonardo did it himself.

Now he was sitting in the lab as Donatello peeled away the white fabric. Mikey gasped as he gazed at his arm. It had completely healed now, with nothing left but stitches and a lighter patch of new skin. He had to close his eyes tightly as Donatello took some tools to take out the stitches. After a few seconds, the little torture was finally over. "This is great, it's healed good as new," Donnie beamed.

Mikey flexed his arm, prodding the skin. It was still a bit sensitive to the touch. However, he couldn't believe it! He was finally feeling normal again. No more pain, no more sickness. The infection in his blood stream had finally been killed, washed, and cleansed out.

"Now you can finally come back on patrols with us," Leo patted his shoulder. "You can come tonight."

"Awe yeah finally!" As fun as it was to be able to have an excuse to watch his favorite cartoons and lie down all day, he did miss the thrill of fighting.

"My sons," Master Splinter said from the lab doorway. "I have ordered pizza. It has arrived."

Immediately all four faces lit up, though Michelangelo's was the brightest. The youngest stepped off his chair, hugging his father tightly. "Thank you, Sensei! You are the best!" His brothers had already rushed out from the lab. After all, they hadn't had pizza in what seemed like forever.

Master Splinter smiled, hugging the youngest close. "As are you, Michelangelo." Mikey lifted his head, his baby blues sparkling. "I am glad that you are finally better and alive." He remembered that night when Michelangelo had stopped breathing, and his other sons frantic screaming. It was something that they hoped that they would never have to experience again. He had already lost everything, and the mutant rat wouldn't bare to lose what he had left. His sons were his everything that kept him living.

"It's good to be alive and better," Mikey replied.

"Good," Splinter rubbed the top of his head fondly. "You are always loved, you realize that? No matter how much things seem otherwise." Mikey nodded his head at that. "Love you, my son."

"I love you too, Sensei."

"Now go join your brothers before the pizza is all gone." He released him as Mikey zoomed out from the lab, gone in a flash. "And leave some for your brothers!" He added.

"Hai Sensei!"

The mutant rat left the lab to head to the kitchen, holding up the kitchen tarp. There he stood, watching his sons eating their respective slices of pepperoni pizzas. They are laughing, enjoying each other's company. Raphael slung an arm around Mikey's shoulder, tugging his brother close to his side.

"Oof!" Donnie squeaked as hot melted cheese slapped him in the face. Mikey paused, holding the slice that he had torn from the box.

"Whoops, sorry, D!" He hadn't expected that the remaining cheese would slap his brother in the face. Though he couldn't help but to grin as Raph and Leo were both laughing. And then Donnie began to laugh too, pulling the sticky cheese of his face and eating it.

"We're glad that you're finally okay," Leo said, watching the youngest chew his slice of pizza. Mikey mumbled something in return, though it was incoherent as he had food in his mouth. Raph rolled his eyes, poking him.

"Can't hear you, you little doof."

Mikey swallowed, "I said, thanks bros for saving me. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for any of you."

"Ya got that right," Raph squeezed him gently.

"You're our Otouto," Leonardo added. "Of course we'll do anything to keep you."

"You make our lives brighter, even if you don't realize it," Donnie reached over to the box for another slice.

"You help us too. And we could never bear the thought of you dying or being injured," Mikey smiled at Leo as he came around the counter to hug him. Now both Raph and Leo were hugging him.

Donnie lifted his gaze, before joining whilst still eating.

"I have the best bros in the world!" Mikey cheered, coming for a third slice of pizza.

"And you won't be able to hide anything from us. You won't try to hide anything will you?" Leo inquired.

"Nah, I already learned my lesson," Mikey said. "Besides, you just all care a lot about me."

"That's right we do." Mikey giggled as he lifted his arms to wrap around his brothers in return. "Love you dudes."

"Love you too, Mikey," Donnie smiled.

"Love you, Otouto."

Mikey turned his head to glance at Raph who had his lips pursed. "Love ya too, Squirt." Raph said quickly, blushing in embarrassment.

Mikey giggled, pulling his brothers closer. He was grateful that he saved him. Surely next time he got injured he wouldn't try to hide it from his own brothers, and certainly anything else for that matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story! Thanks for reading!


End file.
